


Past the Sands of Time

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Pokemon everywhere..., UnionX storyline spoilers, Who Knows?, and a little surprise from a certain Nobody, other Pokemon characters are mentioned too, set in 358/2 Days(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: It was supposed to be a "simple" reconnaissance mission, but it clearly threw Marluxia in for a wild ride.*Abandoned, unfortunately...*





	1. Lumiose

**Author's Note:**

> *The gong of creativity sounds at 7 in the morning*  
> I have another idea...damn it.  
> Oh well, I can add one more into the crossover section, but it's a first for me...yay?

Out of all places, to think my first impression of a new world is to turn up in a dingy alleyway.

The walls were crawling with grime and cold stone, making me more than compliant to the coat I wore.  
Nevertheless, a simple recon mission should take it's time...hopefully.

 

Knowing such a task, I urged myself to press on, drawn in the sound and sight of natural life.

To the heart still holding itself in my chest, it drowned to the absolute awe I have surely stumbled upon, even in the minimal space the road provided; people, young and old, past by each other with ease, the dialect familiar but unknown to my ears.  
To the emotion clashing as well, there seems to be only one way to describe it.  
Absolutely...overwhelming...

 

I ducked back into the cold, trying to hold myself together past the thundering in my ears.

This is a simple _suicide_  mission, what was Xemnas even thinking!?

Did they really catch a _glimpse_ of the information, for the gods' sake?

If I knew this world would be this populated, I would've skipped the mission in a heartbeat. But what now?  
Leave on the prospect of stage fright?

 

That would be the death of me...  
"I guess I have no choice, huh?" My voice bounced around the walls; "It's better  _this_ than an earful from the Superior."  
  
Besides...who knows what I'll learn? Thankfully, my insecurities calmed themselves enough for me to make simple adjustments.

First, this damn coat. I'll be more than a sore thumb if I find no cover to escape to...

 

The black leather melted off my form with ease, dissipating in a puff of smoke to leave only the similarly-crafted gloves.

Those were pocketed in the attire I wished to toss aside as well as my past. For such insidious magic, why is it that it could only hide the surface?

  
Oh well...here I go breaking the prime rule of the Organization. With another debilitating sigh, I stepped into the blinding light.


	2. Sycamore and Lysandre

Well, I know a pretty good question to ask Saix once I return.  
Why the _hell_ did you make me go here!?

 

With every corner turned, throngs of adults and children trotted alongside me, completely ignorant to the blood rushing in my head. If tossing aside the coat was enough, I still feel like more than a stranger among them all.

If they gave me just a shred of intel that this world would be crawling with unknown creatures as well, I would've settled for that than nothing at all. 

Even if they vary in every shape and size, they strike a fairly familiar chord with me...

 

"-Daisy, there you are!" A little girl, possibly less than ten years of age, surely caught my attention to the creature wrapped around my legs. It looked more canine in appearance, though the pastel hues and rippling frills lazily tangled along my ankles told another story. Though it cried out with a bell-like mew, it surely joined her owner as I chuckled to myself.

 

"Well then, she seems to be really fond of me." I carefully pet behind the pet's ears, "I suppose she belongs to you, miss?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't get this close to strangers. Maybe it's because of your hair, I've never seen that before!"

"Maybe so, but should you be by your parents?"

"Nope!" She cheerfully grinned; "I wanna be a trainer when I grow up, so I gotta get going. See ya later, mister!"

 

And before I could blink, the girl and Daisy were gone in a flash.

Though her optimism brought me a lighter sense of relief, the confusion was stained deep in my chest.

"This is a very strange world..."

The question still remains...what have I gotten myself into?

 

A world bustling with life and Light.

Foreign animals of all shapes and sizes.

And those who call themselves "trainers"...man, is the paperwork going to pile up on my side for sure.

 

~~~ 

 

"Well, I didn't expect an appointment at this time." Wherever I foolishly wandered to was piled high with monitors, files, and figures in lab coats, the man before me holding an intelligent and sophisticated air; "I assume you're new to Lumiose City if you look this confused?" 

 

"...I'm afraid so." I awkwardly grinned, "Though I believe you're a man of great knowledge?" 

"If you say so! For a possible Samaritan like you, how about a quick chat in my office?" 

_Samaritan?_

 

The thought was quickly ignored as I followed behind his billowing coat, observing the array of documents and such littered around.

"Introductions aside, I'm Augustine Sycamore, but around the region, it's Professor Sycamore, at your service." He offered a warm hand, one I quickly took with no disarray.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor. My name is Marluxia, and I was wondering if you could teach me a few notes."

"Marluxia, huh?" His eyes glimmered quizzically under the artificial lights; "So whatever you want to know about Pokemon, I have a lot of that under my belt." 

Strange...is that what these creatures are translated to...?

 

Well...they didn't say how long I needed to be out of those castle walls... 

"Pardon me for being rude, but I suppose you don't get this question for a _full_ lecture? I have quite some time in my hands." 

Of course, it was a simple exchange from two like minds, there's nothing to go along a deeper motive...not at all!

 

However...I got something else entirely...

Professor Sycamore started to laugh.

"Oh my Arceus, do I have a mouthful for you! But if you're unfamiliar with the subject, I can't help you now."

D-...Does he seriously think I'm joking...?

_Once again_ , what kind of world did I land into?

 

"I _assure_ you I know...I've had experiences with a similar set of creatures in my past." Right...the memories are starting to come back... "Whatever this worl-...work of yours has in store, I'm willing to take it in wholeheartedly."

If it's for this mission or my moral curiosities, I'll go either path. 

 

~~

 

And did the Professor surely receive... 

Past all the hours, with a notebook and pencil in hand, I soaked up every word he spewed out, blending the noise into an almost indiscernible mess. But it didn't matter either way, as long as I got the answers I needed.  

 

I was digging through the source, after all... 

Although, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure his colleagues heard this ten of times over already. They probably would've been banging their heads on the wall at this point.  

That's such a shame...if I could live up to be a "Samaritan", a simple Potion might do the trick.

 

"-And with the Fairy-types becoming part of the Pokemon community, who knows how much we can unlock on their ever-changing mysteries?"

Faeries...now  _that's_  something I can comprehend.

From what Sycamore has studied on the subject, the facts already lined up.

 

They are known to be benevolent, but equally mischievous creatures, harnessing inhuman abilities to traverse their unknown every day.  

Everlasting mysteries and bundles of magic, that's right up my alley.

 

 

...Wait. 

My one-way track of scholarly attention halted, just for a second.

Doesn't that mean _we_ qualify as Faeries?

The similarities are far too identical, so that must be the fact...

 

"Got something on your mind, little prodigy?"

The thought was quickly startled, and surely enough the Professor was peering into my notes. Well, it's not like he's going to understand SG anytime soon...

"I would like to say so. On my way to your lab, I just so happened to run into a Faerie-type, I presume...A small, canine appearance, mostly white, with pink ribbons...?" 

This must sound so idiotic if the Organization caught wind of this tomfoolery... 

 

"You must be talking about Sylveon." He answered, flipping through an encyclopedia to ease my nerves; "They're quite popular with kids nowadays, and they even have the ability to soothe people's negative emotions." 

Negativity, huh? 

Well, I assume she had more of a knack to sense my anxious heart...her owner has a long way to go in being a Trainer, I suppose.

 

"But that's great to hear! Cause as of now, that's what your next lesson will be."

"Huh?" 

"You heard me. The biggest step in understanding our world is going out there and see it first-hand. Did you really think that all of these books were written by someone who was holed up inside all the time?"

  

He does have a point...but I remember plenty of rumors about  _the_ Book _..._

It was quite a petty concept but now was beside the point.

"Very well then, I shall do my earnest." 

_"Tres bien!"_ He happily announced, already digging through his belongings in no time; "Then as a parting gift, I would like to give you a Pokemon of your own." 

 

...Really? I never knew that would be the case. 

Of course, with no chance of an explanation, a red and white sphere and satchel were casually placed in my grip. 

"You can't just tackle the world empty-handed, that's just spelling disaster right there! You'll be sure to thank me later, Marluxia." 

"Yeah...sure thing." 

 

Honestly, I would've been fine with just the notes...

 

~~~ 

 

It seems I caught myself up in another dead end.

First these indecipherable words, then a more financial situation on my side. Should I have known sooner of these "Pokecoins", my Munny wouldn't be so obsolete as of now, not forcing me to scrounge around for spare change like a dingy rat!

 

If it wasn't for the mindful patrons sitting idly by, there was a surefire chance I would wallow in this temporary despair. The more I delve into this world, the more idiotic the Organization is starting to become.

They tell me to explore this world, and Sycamore tells me to dive in headfirst.

And so far, I've been on the deep end.

 

Since I'm here now, I'll take my own approach, even as the map provided has a  _lot_ in store. How long has it been since a world has given me this much of a thrill?

If that's the case, the Organization might not see me for quite some time...

 

 

With that choice made, I smirked past my mug. 

_This is going to be fun...and the coffee is exquisite._

Maybe I will thank this Lysandre person if we cross paths, that will do Sycamore some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG = Shokyū gengo (初級言語)  
> 初級言語 = The Beginning Language
> 
> Just wanted to make an imaginary name for the Age of Fairytale language besides Moogle. (though I believe it's a sort of sister language)
> 
> I don't know, I just wanted something to fill the void...


	3. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now onto Route 16!

"Oh Professor, why must you belittle me so?" I muttered to myself, jotting down more of my observations as a childish brawl happened in the field below.

Of course, out of everything I was taught, this was already one of many occurrences he was sure I would see. Though past the gleeful faces and the simple exchanges of Coins afterward, it brought out one of many unpleasant notes.

 

Why are people these days bartering their Pokemon to such demeaning battles? 

Do they not know the repercussions or are they simply blind to them? 

"As if that would get anywhere..." 

 

What would I have on this concept if I just got here? One thing's for sure, I would look like a complete fool if I just attempt to mediate the situation.

Give the rookie the expert's mission,  _of course,_  that goes well for everyone!

For now, I just need so time to think...perhaps where there are fewer people.

 

~~~ 

 

Turns out I settled in quite expertly within the nearby forest, overlooking the network of piers and the shimmering lake as the fishers were idly passing the day away. Tucked away from the wary eyes of Trainers and sensing the lack of Pokemon possibly lurking around, I have come to the next test of my own. 

The creature Professor Sycamore offered to me.

 

The red and white capsule was already in my hand, balancing and observing the cool metal on all sides, puzzlement at an all-time high. What kind of technology would do something like this? If these were any of the Spirits I now recall, they would despise being without their wielder's company. 

 

Well, it's not like I can question his word if the subject is unknown in his terms...perhaps I should trust his word for now. So with the option soundly approved, I turned the base away from me, mimicking the action the children did before and tossed the ball slightly in the air. 

 

Instantly, it clicked open to a shower of lights and sparks, crafting the creature before me. It looked soft but sleek, long, green spikes quivering in the air as it shook off the unknown stasis to face me with a glimmering gaze.

Oh...I was not expecting anything like that. Nevertheless, I took the opportunity to make the first contact.

 

"Hey there...how are you doing?" I cautiously motioned to it, holding an empty palm out for some kind of reaction...which was truly immediate, ruffling its smooth fur as it lavished in the warmth. 

Yep, it's official in my book... 

 

However, as it squeaked irritably by as I remove its attention, I took upon another matter in hand, digging through the encyclopedia Sycamore offered as well.

"Okay, looks like I found it."  

 

The picture I turned to was identical, including some other evidence of its behavior, Evolutions, and simple personality. Just what I needed to see...

 

"...I can't read _any_ of this..."

 

I've been thrown into the role of an amateur scientist, and I can't even comprehend the basic language of this entire world...what a terrible twist of fate...I'm sure my justice is laughing at me from above.

This is the most frustrating enigma I have yet to encounter... 

 

"Oh well...At least this is better than nothing." Admitting defeat, I stowed the book away, slinging the knapsack over my shoulder; "Come on now, let's get moving." 

My partner chirped in delight, taking no hesitation as it climbed upon my shoulder, splaying itself in a crooked, leisurely manner.

"Alright then, have it your way."

 


	4. AZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a break in Laverre City, Marluxia and Nutmeg are quick on continuing their adventure. And along the way...would you look at that, he made a new friend!

"Your Chespin is so cute! When did he get so polite?"

"Perhaps it would come as more of a surprise to you that this his first time inside. It baffled me to see him so well-mannered."

 

And perhaps now would've been the proper time to speak the truth as the increasing stares bred slight anxiety in me. It was just a simple pit-stop in yet the second town I have visited, relaxing the afternoon away with a slice of cake displayed on the counter and coffee. 

It's not like I could take the shot on ordering something from the menu...that would be unheard of.

 

Still, even as my partner was standing on the seat across from me, he eagerly munched on a bowl of pellets the waitress offered. Even so...he was more than compliant of the nuts and berries we had along the way. Perhaps they hold similar ingredients?

 

"Nutmeg?" He lifted his head from the tray, startling himself; "You shouldn't eat too fast, it's not good for you."  

Though the waitress gave a slight chuckle as Chespin pouted in embarrassment, I hid my own awe.  

I just made up the name on the fly, yet he referred it to himself...Well, he's learned from me quite well in such a short time.

 

"So are you a Trainer? We usually see a lot of them just passing by or battling the Gym."

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I'm more so a Pokemon researcher, traveling on my own time to find out more about the world." However, knowing the lack of equipment these "researchers" are sure to possess, I passed along another chuckle to myself; "Although for now, you can pass me off as more of a free-lancer. Apart from that, I've been having quite the adventure in of itself."

 

"Well, that's good to hear. If you get famous, I'll be sure to see about you on the news." 

How flattering...And speaking of famous, perhaps I should head back to Lumiose, try some different routes. 

 

So, with my new path set, I paid for the service and headed back down the previous road, watching Nutmeg eagerly march on ahead.   

 

~~~

 

Night fell far sooner than I expected, forcing us to take camp in another neck of the woods, taking far more caution than I ever thought possible in setting up a fire. 

Sentient rocks and trees in this world? Nature is far crueler than any snowstorm or heat wave I ever faced back in my realm...however, it does come with some weary perks.

 

"Alright, that should be enough." Confidence began to grow as I set the branches properly within the pit, Nutmeg watching by with anticipation and curiosity; "Ready for something interesting?"

He only cocked his head, only watching as I pointed an empty palm towards the unlit flame. 

 

"Fire!" At the command, the ball of light leaped to the twigs, igniting them instantly as my Chespin jumped back a foot in reasonable surprise. With that point made, I cracked a goofy grin. 

"It's quite the surprise, right? Don't worry, I don't think about harming you." He hesitated slightly, though he quickly sat beside me as I laid against a tree; "Let's get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow." 

 

However, as I was briefly lost in thought, I watched the stars peaking out past the canopies of leaves.

What a beautiful night...I wonder how many worlds are out now...

 

~~~~

 

The morning turned out to be even sweeter than I imagined. 

The sun was streaming its precious light across the world.

All of the Pokemon went about their day in harmony. 

Just what I needed for a time like this...and if not for the g- 

 

"-Holy Light!" 

Even from my intimating view from the earth below, a behemoth of a human being was clear to see, towering over my laughable form with a gaze nearly concealed in shadow. 

If I knew for sure, that I truly possessed a heart, it would've died at this very moment. 

 

"Th-...That was quite a scare..." I tried to defuse the silent situation, my legs quivering to the sudden stress and panic as I stood to meet him properly.

Yep...still tall...

 

"Might I ask why you're out here so early?" He said nothing. He did, however, gravitate those solemn gray eyes to my feet. 

"Are you...a Trainer?"

What a great way to start a conversation, I guess... 

My own gaze went to his source, though that was just poor Nutmeg terrified out of his mind, quills flaring in a fierce manner as he hissed aloud. 

 

Still, I never intend on letting him get hurt...

"And who is there to assume that I am?" 

 

There was not another word as a reply, but a Pokeball being tossed from his sullen grasp was another story, cracking open to nearly engulf my vision in red.

Yet another goliath came into being, one that glowed a fiery hue under veins of cracked stone, the golem in hand menacingly stared us down to an equal degree, prepared for a brawl. 

 

However, that would have been the proper time for me to scream like a pathetic maiden. 

"-Please sir, this is a _huge_ misunderstanding." Independence fled as I held my hands up defensively, backing away from this impending force as Chespin himself glanced at the scene in confusion; "I'm just a scientist, so you'll find no battles coming my way! No matter how formidable these Spirits are, you won't see me harm a single hair..."

 

My theoretical heart dropped, even now as this stranger lowered his hostility to that of blatant confusion.

"Spirits?"

_Crap...there goes my composure as well._

 

"- _Pokemon_ , I mean...Just a slip of the tongue." But my smile as well felt meek and ill-deserved. Nevertheless, I took quick time to gather my belongings, Nutmeg included, under my arms.  

"Now if you excuse me, I have places to be. S-" 

"-Wait." 

 

 

And unfortunately...I did.

With bated breath, I turned my head around to see the crafted beast vanished, perhaps to the capsule from whence it came, but the similarly-stature man only stared silently on. 

"I suppose you're not too great on first impressions." 

Not another answer, but the short grumble said more than I needed. I suppose learning from those chaotic youths are starting to come back to him.

 

"I have encountered researchers before...You, however, do not look the part." 

_"Of course..."_ I sighed, "I know I fail appearance-wise, but I'm only a beginner. Perhaps we should properly introduce ourselves and go our separate ways?" 

 

"Yes..." He answered, expression and tone dull as always; "My name is AZ." 

...AZ? That's quite an unusual name, but I shouldn't complain now.

"Well AZ, I am Marluxia, and it's been very nice meeting you."  

 

Finally, I properly turned my foot, leading my way out of the trees with nothing to look behind too.

Unfortunately...that wasn't the case.

 


End file.
